Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to centering devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to centering devices for universal joints
2. General Background of the Invention
Universal joint designers have found it difficult to design constant velocity universal joints capable of operating at high angles, high speeds and high loads simultaneously, due to the limitations of existing constant velocity universal joint centering and supporting devices. This is due to the difficulty in packaging robust internal supporting devices that utilize rolling elements that are capable of operating at typical driveline speeds. Self supported universal joints capable of operating at constant velocity at high angles, high speeds and high torque loads provide design engineers with the following options: higher power transfer capability to driven members (ex. wheels, power takeoffs); more options in drive-line placement; engines can be run at higher r.p.m. resulting in greater fuel economy; and tighter turning radiuses for vehicles.
See U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,881 and all references cited therein for more background of the invention.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a ball cam centering mechanism. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the ball cam centering mechanism comprises a dual in-line cam centering device for universal joints. The invention is advantageous because it supports the universal joint with robust components in a relatively small package while allowing the universal joint to operate at high angles of misalignment.